


The Sheriffs Daughter

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma Nolan has grown up as the daughter of the Sheriff, she is expected to abide by the rules and she did for the longest time until she meets Killian Brennen Jones. The high school quarterback who fell in love with the blonde haired, green eyes beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story for OUAT there is no curse, it's not a fairy tale everyone lives in Storybrooke.

As I got ready for school I start thinking about why people avoid me and I always forget that my dad is the Sheriff. I walk downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents and little brother Neal, my mom stood at the stove, my dad reading the paper and Neal playing with cars on the floor. "Hey honey how did you sleep?" I nodded my head and ate in silence, I wasn't in the talking mood I don't know why this morning just was kind of depressing. "I gotta go mom I promised Olivia I would walk to school." I rushed out the door before they could say anything else, I drove to Regina Mills house she's the mayor of Storybrooke and the mother of my best friend. I honked the horn and Olivia came running out with all her crap and we drove to school. "So Em I heard a rumor about Killian Jones! Want to hear it?" Olivia knew all the gossip in our little town, I knew she'd tell me anyway so I nodded. "I heard from one of his friends that he is going to ask you to the dance. If he does you have to say yes you've been in love with him forever." Killian Brennen Jones and I grew up next to each other we only talk when we see each other, I do love him but I don't think he feels the same way. "If he asks me I will say yes but don't get your hopes up, he doesn't like me that way." She nodded and changed the subject, "How was breakfast this morning with your parents?" I shook my head I didn't explain why this morning was but last night I snuck out to Toll Bridge with some friends and we drank a little I woke up with a headache. "Considering I have a massive headache and if my dad finds out I'm screwed it went fine." She laughed as we pulled into the parking lot we got out and people were surrounding the jocks and cheerleaders, I pushed past them looking for Killian but he wasn't there. I walked to my locker to put my things away and get my stuff for English which my mom is the teacher of. "Hey Emma!" Killian said as I closed my locker door, "Hey!" I said trying to play it cool and hide my red face. " I was wondering..." Before he could finish his jock friends came to pull him away, "Tell me in class!" He nodded and let them drag him away, I felt the heat on my face as I walked into the room. My mom waved to me and I sat down, before anyone came in she came and sat next to me. "Regina called me after you left this morning to tell me that Olivia snuck out last night did you go with her?" I nodded not able to look on her eyes if she knows my father knows and I'm in trouble. "Since this is the first time you've lied to me I'm letting it slide and not talking to your father but do it again and he'll be having this talk with you." I nodded and she went back to her desk, students started coming in and Killian sat right next to me. I smiled the way he looked at me with his ocean blue eyes made my heart skip a beat, my mom passed out our work and we got started when she wasn't looking Killian would talk to me before finally asking me what he wanted earlier. "So about earlier I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. Before the dance we can go to granny's and get some food!" My mom looked over at us so I just nodded. The day drug on and on I waited for Olivia at my car she was running late so I text her.  
E: Hey I'm waiting for you where are you?  
O: Mom picked me up she knows about last night   
E: She called my mom last night to so my mom knows but dad doesn't.  
O: 😅 see you later I know you said yes to Killian his brother told me.  
I laughed and drove home, my mom was putting Neal in his room after he fell asleep on the floor with the baby sitter. My dad wasn't home yet I didn't want him to flip out when I tell my mom about Killian asking me to the dance. "Mom can I talk you for a second?" She nodded and we sat on the couch, "The school dance is coming up well it's junior prom and Killian Jones asked me. Is that okay?"   
"Emma I know that you love this boy and I'm okay with it you just have to convince your dad." That would the hardest thing I've ever had to do he is so protective of me it's not funny.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for my father to come home before going to bed I wanted his opinion on Killian and if I should go with him. I sat on the steps waiting for hours trying to figure out what I was going to say, I figured he'd probably have a late night so I just went upstairs. I got a text and I look it's from Killian,   
K: Olivia gave me your number I hope that's alright  
E: It's fine I can't believe I didn't give it to you when you moved next door 3 years ago.  
K: Lol why didn't you?  
E: I didn't think you liked me like that, I was just so convinced no one liked me because my dad is sheriff.  
K: I don't care who your dad is I like you because you are smart, pretty and kind. You put others before you and aren't afraid to stand up to people who are mean to you.  
E: Wow I don't think anyone has ever said something like that to me. Thank you  
K: You don't have to thank me, I'll let you get some rest maybe we can hang out after school tomorrow.  
E: I'd like that see you tomorrow   
My heart was melting and my face was burning up, he said so many nice things about me. I grabbed my car keys and rushed to the station I couldn't keep it from my father anymore I wanted to be with Killian. My dad was talking with Regina when I entered the station, she gave me a dirty look before asking me. "Do you know where Olivia is?" I didn't know what she meant the last time I saw her was this morning. "The last time I saw her was this morning I waited for her after school but she said you picked her up. I assumed she was in trouble for what happened at the Toll Bridge." Regina shook her head at me and walked out the door frustrated, my dad turned to me. "You know where she might be don't you?" I nodded I drove my car to a little play ground over looking the docks of town she came her to think. "Hey Livie, your mom is looking for you! Daddy can you give us a minute?" He got back in the car and I climbed up to sit next to her. "I screwed up Emma, I screwed up bad. My mom is going to kill me she is going to hate me." She was crying and having a nervous breakdown I tried to comfort her but she just kept crying. "Tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help, if you are in some kind of trouble my dad can help you." She shook her head, "I'm late... I don't know if it's because I'm stressed about prom or if I'm pregnant. Killian's best friend and I the night of the Toll Bridge thing we you know without anything. I screwed up and I can't tell my parents my mother will flip out if it's true." I was crying as well I didn't know how to help her, "Let's drop you off at home and you talk to your mom if anything happens call me okay I love you Olivia I'll be here for you no matter what." She nodded and we walked to the car, she got out as her mother ran out the door terrified for her little girl. It was now or never to tell my dad, "Daddy can I ask you something?"   
"Sure princess what is it?"   
"What do you think of Killian Jones?"   
"He's a good kid why do you ask?"  
"He asked me to prom and I want to go with him but I wanted to ask you first."  
"Of course you can go with him I trust you."   
I hugged him and we drove home, honestly I was quite shocked that he was okay with it. I loved Killian or at least I think I do, I don't know how he feels but I know there is something between us and I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I went over to Olivia's before my dinner date with Killian to see what went down the night we dropped her off. I was scared for her she's only 17 and I didn't think she even wanted kids in the future. I knocked on the door and her dad opened the door, "Hi Mr. Lockley I'm here to see Olivia." He let me in I ran as fast as I could to Olivia's room, she putting the finishing touches on her make up. "Emma I thought you would never come, it's true I'm pregnant. But it's okay my mom said she's there for me no matter what I decide." I hugged her I was so relieved that she wasn't grounded or forced to do anything. "I have to go meet Killian for dinner I'll see you at prom I'll save you a dance. Love you." She nodded rushing me to leave so I wouldn't miss my date with Killian. When I got there he had already ordered drinks hot chocolate with cinnamon I figured out that Olivia had text him a list of all the things I like. After we talked and ate we walked to Prom the school isn't that far from granny's and we talked.   
"What's it like having your dad be the sheriff?"   
"It can be stressful at times but at least my mom isn't the mayor like Olivia's!"   
"That would be bad I would be afraid to leave my house."  
"If you never left your house we wouldn't have a night like this."   
"True!" He said putting his arm around my neck as we walk into the school the theme was fairy tale I don't particularly like fairy tales but I might as well enjoy my prom with someone I hoped loved me. We danced all night long before he dropped me off at my parents house, we stood talking for a minute before he leaned in to kiss me I froze and let him do it. The way he kissed me made my feel like I've never felt before. When we broke apart both of us stood awkwardly and kissed again this time goodbye. I didn't think my parents were still awake so I opened the door closed it real fast and sighed against it.  
"How was it? We want to hear all the details!" My mom said.  
"For the record someone of us don't want to hear all the details at least you had fun!" My dad said wishing nothing happened, I walked upstairs to my room to text Olivia about what just happened.   
E: you'll never guess what just happened???  
O: You finally lost your v-card  
E: Uh no Killian and I kissed   
O: Not as fun as the other thing but that's a start you are meant to be together.  
E: ❤️  
I went to bed thinking about the kiss and what it meant, maybe it was just the heat of the moment or a one time thing. I kept psyching myself out of it actually being something more, I don't have the best of luck with boys. The next morning was Sunday I had planned to stay in bed all day but my mom had plans for us to have a picnic with Neal while dad was at work. Of course I couldn't say no to my little brother he loves me so much for being 5 years old. I got dressed and went downstairs my mom had already packed the bag and snacks for us, we headed out the the docks and ate on the beach. While eating I caught a glimpse of a familiar face, it was Killian jogging shirtless across the sand. "Mom I'll catch up with you later okay? Love you." She kissed my forehead and I ran up to Killian. "Hey there beautiful what are you doing out here?" I smiled as we walked along the beach past my mother. "Having a picnic with my mom and little brother she said it was okay if I walked with you." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I want to show you something I found tho when I first came to Storybrooke I haven't told anyone you'll be the first." We took me to a little waterfall past the Toll Bridge it was beautiful I've lived here my whole life and never found it. "How did you find this?"   
"I was jogging on the Bridge and I decided to explore the forest it's beautiful isn't it." I nodded walking down to the waterfall, I sat on the edge letting my feet dangle in the water as my back was being splashed with water. Killian jumped in the water and splashed me, "Come on Emma the water is a little cold but I think you can handle it." I took off my shirt and jumped in the water was freezing. "You are such a liar! This water is freezing ugh I hate you" He swam over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "You could never hate me you love me!" Did he just use the l word, I quickly got out of the water I got scared and panicked I made up an excuse saying I forgot that I had to babysit Neal. I ran until I got to my house, I went inside and went straight to my room. I knew if I stayed in there long enough my mom would come up worried about me I needed someone to talk to who wouldn't give me a hope speech about how this is a good thing. I on't know if I love Killian he makes me feel like I've never felt before but I don't know if it's love.

"Emma honey can we talk about why you are in your room all day?" Like I said my mother would come to investigate but it's better to talk to her than keep it to myself. "Come in I guess!" I told her all about what happened after I left her and Neal, she gave me a hope speech about once finding true love you have to fight for it because once you find it you can't replace it.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't talked to Killian since he said I loved him it was true obviously but I didn't want to accept it right away. He and Olivia were blowing up my phone trying to get me to talk to them this was a conversation I need to have with Killian in person so I texted him.  
E: Sorry I've been avoiding your calls we need to talk can you meet me at the docks?  
K: Of course I'll see you there   
I hoped this went well I was going to tell him I loved him, I just needed to ask my parents approval. My mom was making breakfast and my dad was playing with my little brother this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Mom, daddy can I talk to you." They nodded and sat with me at the table, "I'm going to meet Killian at the docks and tell him that I love him I want you to be okay with that before I go through with it." They hugged me and I took it as a yes, I was running late so I ran down the streets and to the docks Killian was waiting for me I wasn't ready for this conversation but it had to be done. "Hey Emma I'm sorry if I said something wrong the other night that upset you I didn't mean to please..." I stopped him and I told him to sit down on the bench.   
"You told me that I loved you, I want to know if you love me?"   
"I love you more than anything I was hoping you'd say if first!"  
"I love you too." I kissed him I knew I had found my soulmate how could a boy like him love a girl like me. It's something you see in a movie.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with a bunch of messages from Olivia.  
O: Emma tell me what happened after Prom??   
O: Hello I'm pregnant and need answers  
O: Are you avoiding me because you slept with Killian?"  
I ignored her messages so I could get dressed Livie had to know everything I did so she could tell our friends. I have so many secrets from her that I don't want out, I put on jeans, a tee shirt and my boots. I walked downstairs I was surprised that my parents were still in bed, I made myself a bowl of cereal and managed to leave before they got up. Even though it's Sunday I had something to do today, I promised Olivia I would help her tell Killian's best friend William that she's pregnant. No one besides me and her family knows she's a little worried to tell him because he brags about his conquests.  
E: Livie I'm on my way I'll be there in like 5 minutes  
O: My mom is taking me to tell him and his parents I don't think you need to go.  
E: Why didn't you tell me before I left my house?  
O: Same reason you didn't tell me what happened with Killian  
I couldn't believe this was about me keeping my love life to myself, she was seriously a pain in my ass.   
E: Seriously you want to be like this I tell you everything except this one thing nothing happened okay.   
O: I'm about to leave I'll text you later  
I didn't even open it when it lit up on my screen I was to upset that my best friend was mad because I kept my life secret from her . I drove back home and parked outside, I cried before I got out of the car Olivia has always been a bitch but not to me over something so stupid. I dried my eyes and walked in the house, my parents were up eating breakfast. "Emma honey did you already eat?" My mom asked as I plopped on the couch hard, I sighed trying to think of something other than my crumbling friendship. My mom sat next to me on the floor she could always tell when something was wrong, I didn't want her to call Regina and tell her about it. I wanted to talk to Killian but we haven't talked all day, I wanted him to text or call me first but I was happy with just my parents today. We cuddled on the couch and watched some movies before I fell asleep and my dad carried me up to my bed. I must have slept for hours because when I woke up my mom was making dinner, I looked at my phone and I had texts from Killian and Olivia. I opened Killian's first he wasn't being mean to me today.  
K: Sorry to bother you but what are you doing after school tomorrow?  
E: Nothing why?  
K: I want to take you to the waterfall again  
E: Sure I'll meet you there after I pick my brother up from day care  
K: Sounds great  
I was hesitant to open Olivia's she was probably apologizing but knowing her she might be adding more mean things, I opened it anyway.  
O: Look Em I'm sorry your business with Killian isn't my business can you forgive me for being a mega bitch?  
E: Of I can your my best friend, I tell you everything I don't want you to feel like I don't I love you Livie.  
O: I love you too see you tomorrow   
E: I have a date with Killian after school I'll come your house after. Deal?  
O: Deal see you tomorrow   
I put my phone on my night stand walked downstairs my parents just look at me I sat down at the table as my mom plated the food. They both were just looking at me like I'd done something good, "Did I do something right?" I looked at them both who stopped looking at me. "Nothing we just love you so much!" They were being really weird and when it came time to eat dinner they sat there in silence. I went up to my room so I could do my homework my little brother came in while I was reading my book. "Hey little bro! Whatcha doing?"   
"Mommy and Daddy are ignoring each other, they were yelling when you were sleeping? What are they yelling about?" I didn't know how to answer that I didn't know myself, my parents have always been the kind of couple that forgives and forget they choose to see the good in each other and always find a way to mend each other. Today just feels different they haven't tried to talk to each other they take turn watching Neal and looking at me occasionally but it's hard watching them fall apart I needed to do something nice for them. But first I needed to know what's going on with them, I wanted to hear it from my mom she could tell me the truth but my father would lie to protect me and himself from the pain. "Mommy can I talk to you?" I asked while she was sitting on her head looking through photos, she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. "What do you want to talk about baby?" I crawled in the bed with her and leaning against her shoulder this always made me feel safe. "Why are you and daddy fighting?" She gave a heavy sigh I didn't want her to hurt but I needed to know so I could help. "Well daddy and I had an argument while you were gone about someone and we had different views on how we did on raising you. That's all sweetheart we'll work it out." I knew the disagreement was about Killian, my father may have approved of him but he definitely didn't want me to get hurt. I needed to keep this a secret until I have a plan to reunite them into my loving parents.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted my date with Killian to be special tonight I already told him I loved him, there's not much more I can do. Olivia keeps pressuring me into sleeping with him but I wanted to do it on my own terms and I think tonight will be the night. I love him so much and I want my first time to be special and with someone I trust. I planned the date but didn't tell Olivia everything just in case she spilled the beans to her mom, I don't want my mom to know she'd give me another sex speech. I walked downstairs before I needed to get ready my mom was talking to my dad, I didn't want to interrupt them but I had to go pick up Neal and tell them I'm leaving to meet Killian. "Emma honey come here a second?" She asked it as a question like she felt I didn't want to be near her. "Listen your father and I were discussing you and Killian, we are happy that you are happy but we want you to be careful. Please tell us you'll be careful and tell us if you two you know.." I stopped her I didn't need this right now I'm already lying to her about wanting to sleep with him. "I promise I will be careful and I will tell you if we are you know." I kiss them both and quickly go to pick up Neal from daycare, I run into Olivia and Regina looking into daycare for the baby. I try to avoid Livie so I don't have to give her any details about my plain tonight, but Regina saw me and pulled Olivia over to me. "Hey Emma what are you doing here?" I thought it was obvious the lady was bringing my brother out to me, "I'm picking up Neal then I'm going home then off to my date with Killian!" Olivia's eyes lit up and I knew I shouldn't have said anything about Killian now she will be questioning me about what we are doing. "I have to go home but I'll see you later." I said as I picked Neal up and quickly walked out of the building I buckled Neal into his seat and drove home if I didn't get ready now I would be late. I put Neal down and ran upstairs I put my bathing suit on under my dress and ran downstairs. "I have a date with Killian don't wait up love you!" I said running out the door, I met him at the waterfall where he had a picnic sitting by the water. "Hey you didn't have to do this!" I said sitting down next to him, he pulled out some food. "I know but I wanted to." I kissed him, we ate before I took off my dress and jumped in the water. Killian jumped in after me, we splashed around in the water after over an hour we got out and stood under the waterfall he made me feel so safe and loved I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I kissed him and he pulled me close I melted into his kiss, we pulled me into the cave behind the waterfall I knew where this was going but of course it was interrupted by a call from Olivia. She never calls me so I answered, "Hello?" I could hear the panic in her voice, "Emma you need to get to the hospital your parents and Neal got in an accident. Please hurry my mom and I are here with them for now." I almost dropped my phone I quickly scrambled to get dressed what were they doing out? "Love is everything alright?" I shook my head, "My parents and little brother are in the hospital I have to go!" He pulled me close I wanted to stay here and hope they would be fine but I can't they are my parents. "Let me drive you!' We drove to the hospital in silence there was nothing to say I was too worried about my family that I couldn't make conversation, when we arrived at the hospital I jumped out of the truck and ran like hell I saw Olivia and Regina standing with the doctors I rushed over but the doctor left before I got there. "Livie?" I said running into her arms I lost it I couldn't hold the tears anymore. "What happened?" She sat me down in the chairs and explained. "They were driving around the toll bridge when someone came around and hit them, the driver was drunk. Neal just has a few scratches from his booster seat and the window breaking. And your parents are still unconscious they are okay but the doctor wants to monitor them." They were coming to check on me and Killian because my father didn't trust him, it was my fault if I hadn't went out tonight this wouldn't have happened. "Can I see them?" Regina went to ask the nurse if I could see them. "The nurse said you can see Neal he is awake your parents aren't" The nurse walked me back to my brother's room, he was so scared and I know he had been crying. "Hey little bro?" He didn't look at me he just turned over on his side to avoid looking at me. "Come here little man I know it hurts but mommy and daddy will be okay they are very strong okay?" I cuddled him close and we waited for our parents to wake up, the nurse came and got me I carried Neal into their room, they were sitting up they had taken a serious beating. "Mommy, daddy I'm so sorry I shouldn't have gone out with Killian and this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault!" My mother looked at me and told me to sit next to her I sat in the bed with her as she tried to calm me down. "Emma baby this isn't your fault it was our choice to go out you couldn't have possible known that this would happen all that matters in we are okay and you were strong for your brother. Don't ever think that this was your fault, we want you to have fun and we know Killian makes you happy and we trust you both now." I loved them so much I still thought it was my fault but at least they are okay, I talked to the doctor and they are free to go tomorrow but they have to take it easy and rest. I went home leaving my parents and Neal at the hospital, Killian was waiting for me outside the loft to check on me. "Love are you okay?" I nodded I'm so happy that he cares about me, "Yea they are fine they can come home tomorrow, I'm sorry I ruined our date." He pulled me into a hug his touch was so warm I didn't want him to let go. "You didn't ruin it, I am willing to do a redo if you are." I nodded unlocking the door I led him in and we watched a movie before I started getting tired, I didn't want him to leave me. "Killian do you think you could stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." He nodded pulling me close on the couch where we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning in Killian's arms he was still asleep so I tried to sneak out but he pulled me back in. "Just a few more minutes love!" I needed to pick up my parents and Neal from the hospital soon but I could cuddle with Killian all day. "I know I want to so much but I have to pick up my parents from the hospital. Regina and Olivia will be over soon to set up a welcome home party, you can come with me or help them? Choose wisely lover boy!" He quickly jumped up and followed me upstairs, I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and into my jeans, shirt, and brown leather jacket. I looked over at Killian he was turned away, "You can look now!" He turned as I started heading out the door we drove to the hospital, I still blamed myself for the accident if I hadn't gone out with Killian then they would have stayed home. When we got to the hospital my mother is sitting outside my brothers room as he helps Neal pack his bag. "Emma honey you didn't have to pick us up, Regina offered to take us home!" I pulled her into a tight I didn't want to let her go she was confused so she pulled me away from her. "Emma we talked about this you can't blame yourself for the accident it was our choice to go out. We should have trusted you yes but we are just worried you will always be our little girl and we trust you now!" I looked over at my father he was happy that I was happy but wasn't ready to let go of me. He came out with Neal and we all piled into Killian's car, we didn't anything to talk about it was awkward. I saw Reginas car parked outside and I hoped she had everything set up before we got in, I sent her a text making sure and she sent one back saying it was okay everything was ready. I jumped in front of my parents when they got out of the car, I unlocked the door to the loft it was dark and you couldn't see anything. When my parents walked in everyone jumped out and screamed welcome home, my parents were shocked that this many people car about them. We talked and celebrated for hours before my parents had to get some rest, I thanked the guest and walked them out. The ones ones left was Regina, Olivia, and Killian I didn't really know what to talk about so I just watched my parents sleep making sure they are comfortable. Olivia came up behind me and wanted to talk about Killian. "Tell me about your date with Killian!" There wasn't much to talk about nothing happened besides my parents accident. "Well it was cut short by my parents accident but things were getting steamy. Nothing happened after that what about you and the baby?" She looked down at the ground she wasn't ready for a baby I could tell but she's the one who had drunk sex. "The doctor says the baby's good I'm good but I'm not sure I can care for a baby right now. I have so many plans after school like college and becoming a teacher. How can I do that with a baby?" I can't give her the advice she needed by maybe once my mom gets better she can. "My mom managed a baby and working as a teacher! What about the father?" She shook her head he didn't want it I could tell by how heartbroken she was it was both their faults. They both were drunk and he should have known to use protection, they are too young and he's irresponsible he's a jerk anyway. Olivia left with her mother and Killian sat with me while my parents slept so I wasn't alone, I didn't know what to say so I just laid in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

My parents got better after a few weeks, so I returned to my studying all night for my exams. Olivia came over and we studied and talked about the baby, she has officially decided to keep the baby. I got dressed for school I had my exams today and honestly I wasn't ready. My mom was sitting at the table with my brother while my dad still slept which in unusual for him. "Is daddy okay?" I asked my mom sitting across from her and next to my brother. "He's just tired I guess! He'll be fine honey but we need to leave or we're going to be late." We quickly rushed out the door dropping Neal off at school and then to my school, Olivia and Killian were parked in front of us. When I got out Olivia and I walked into the building with our arms locked, Killian greeted me at my locker. "Good morning love!" He said giving me a kiss, I had a feeling someone was watching us so I turned around and Olivia was standing there uncomfortable. "Easy tiger we've got company. Sorry Livie." She just nodded and started walking with her to class, "Emma do you think I'll be a good mom?" I didn't know what to say Olivia was your average party girl she could be a good mother I mean she was raised right. "Olivia Claire Mills-Locksley I think that you will be an amazing mother. You put people before you most times and you care about so many people. This baby is lucky to have you even if the father doesn't want to be apart of its life." She nodded and walking over towards William, I caught up with Killian in class. My mother greeted us at the door, I was happy that she returned to work but worried about what she would see with me and Killian. It's a little weird that she's my teacher and I sit next to my boyfriend, that my father doesn't really approve of. I sat in my seat and she passed out our assignment, we had to write a little essay on our family tree. The only family I knew were my parents and brother, they never talked about anyone else. It's also so secretive with family, I've asked before and got shut down. I raised my hand after she explained it to us, she came over and kneed beside me. "Yes Emma?"  
"How am I supposed to do this assignment if you don't tell me about our family?" She looked at the floor, "We will talk about this later for now just write about us and your brother. Olivia and Regina are family too." Once again I got shut down any mention of my family leaded to secrets, my father doesn't talk about his family, my mother doesn't talk about her family or celebrate her birthday. There is something their not telling me, maybe Regina will know something. "Mom after school do you mind if I go to Livie's house we can work on our assignment together since we are family." She nodded knowing I was getting irritated by the secrecy, I turned to Olivia and mouth I'm going to your house. I texted Killian after class ended letting him know I was going to Olivia's. School drug on from that I haven't talked to my mom since I left her class this morning, she's made no attempt to talk to me why should I talk to her. I walked home with Olivia, I hoped Regina was home and could give me some answers about my family. "Hey Livie is your mom home?"   
"She should be home let's go find out." When we walked through the door Regina was running around trying to find paperwork she left here, "Mom Emma needs to talk to you!"   
"I'm running late for a town meeting I'll be back around five then we can talk. I'll make dinner for us deal?" I nodded following Olivia upstairs. "I want to show you something!" She opened the door to a room that was decorated yellow it was the nursery. "It's amazing Olivia, the baby is going to love it."   
"I hope so. I talked to William?"  
"What did he say?"  
"At first he told me he didn't want anything to do with the baby then today I was walking and he saw my baby bump and something changed in him. He offered to help me raise the baby and be there for him or her."  
"Are you two together?"  
"I don't know I like him but I don't know if I love him."  
"Olivia I see the way you look at him, you love him you just let the pregnancy blind you. You both will make amazing parents, plus I'll be an amazing Auntie." She laughed and we started on our projects I wasn't able to get much down because I know nothing. Luckily Regina cake home quickly and I learned about my family. "Your grandmother Ava died on your moms birthday when she was about 10 I would say, then her father Leo remarried me but then he died. Mary-Margaret and I helped each other recover then she met your father who has a twin brother named James who died. Most of our family has died that's why they didn't tell you anything." They were trying to save me from knowing that my whole family died, they shouldn't have to keep that to themselves I would have helped them. I didn't stay for dinner I needed to talk to my parents, they were both asleep when I arrived I wanted to wake them up so badly and hug them but I let them sleep and went off to bed myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning I couldn't decide if I wanted to ask them about what Regina told me or just keep it to myself. I just couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't telling something, I trust them and they will tell me when they were ready. I got dressed for school and walked downstairs, Neal was still asleep but my parents weren't in the loft at all. I walked to the door to check for my mom's keys and I heard them outside the door talking.

M: David all I'm saying is Emma needs to know, we can't keep this from her

D: But do you really want her to know that your mother died on your birthday and that's why we don't celebrate it. Or that I was separated from my twin brother because my father was a drunk, or that her grandpa was out drinking one night and fell over a bridge. Mary-Margaret she doesn't need to know that kind of stuff she's only a kid.

M: David if I know our daughter then she's probably listen at the door and knows everything. She probably went to Regina ans begged her to tell her.

I ran up the stairs and got back in my bed, trying to pretend I'm asleep. I heard the door open and I pulled the blanket up to cover my face.My parents footsteps started up the stairs towards my room, I closed my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. "Mary-Margaret look she's still asleep she didn't hear any of it and Regina would never tell her unless we wanted her to know." I knew my mother wouldn't believe him so she pulled the blanket off of me and smiled. "Emma how much did you hear?" I sat up in my bed and pulled my knees to my chest, "Everything!" My father's face saddened I know he didn't want me to know but I could handle it, he didn't want me to worry about stuff like that at my age but every time he goes on a run, or he has to chase down a bad guy I'm so scared of losing him. "Daddy listen I'm sorry I listened at the door but it's time I know about them, Regina told me some things only because I begged her too she didn't want to. You can't keep protecting me from things like this, soon I will be able to care for myself in a world outside of Storybrooke and you won't be there." She could tell her father wasn't ready to let her go but it was happening soon she's a senior in high school. "Emma hon we know we just wanted to spare you the horrible truth about our family, they weren't all good people like us."

"Please just tell me about them!"

"Fine!" My father said giving in.

"My mother Ruth and father Robert had twins, me and my twin brother James. My father was out with my brother and forgot him somewhere he was too drunk to realize and my mother could never find James. When I was about six my father promised he'd get better so he went off to sell some things, and along the way he stopped at a bar and got drunk on his way home he fell over a bridge. James was taken in by family, about 5 years ago he died."

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Emma my father wasn't a drunk like your father's, my mother died on my 10th birthday that's why I don't celebrate it, my father wanted me to have a mother figure so he married Regina a year later. My father grew ill and he died soon after they were married. I lost both my parents I just didn't want you to feel bad for me." 

I didn't know what to say, I was so angry at them for not telling me I didn't even stop to think of the kind of pain they must have went through. They had such rough childhood's and are just trying to protect me from going through what they went through. "I'm sorry I had no idea, I didn't mean to get so mad about it I just thought you didn't want to tell me because you didn't trust me." They pulled me into a hug, I can't believe I could be so awful to them and think they didn't trust me, when we separated my mother and I drove to school together.


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day I move on with the rest of my life, graduation is a few hours away. My parents have been secretly wiping the tears away they think I haven't noticed but last night I caught my mom crying over baby pictures. They aren't ready for me to leave just yet but I'll only be like 20 minutes away at Storybrooke College (SBC). With Killian and Olivia by my side, Olivia of course is taking time off until she gives birth to the baby. William has finally stepped up and ready to be a dad, Regina is 100% okay with Livie's decision to keep the baby. I'm going for English, my mom is an English teacher and it made me realize that I want to teach. I love kids, they are sweet and my mom will be there to help. As I get ready I can't help but wonder about mine and Killian's relationship, I don't know if it will last? I mean how can I be sure college isn't like high school, the people are different how will we make time to see each other? I forget about the bad and focus on the biggest change in my life I'm graduating high school and then I'm off to college. As my parents and I head to the school I think back to all the little things I'm going to miss about being with my parents, like our late night ice cream binge, or when we watch movies and talk about our days. Every part of me wants to stay with them but I know it's not what's best for me. I need to think of myself for once and do what I want to do with my life. Sitting in the front row as everyone gives their speeches and the teachers announce the students I cry knowing I'm moving on. We all pose for a picture and head off to our college dorms, saying goodbye to everyone we love.

Okay thank you to everyone who liked this story this is the end. I'm thinking about a sequel so comment whether you want one or not. I know this chapter was short but I didn't have much planning for it. It kind of just happened so please comment if you want a sequel and thank you all so much for voting and reading I appreciate it so much.


End file.
